The Ring
by Skull-Person
Summary: Not like the movie. You like Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Treasure Planet (psh)? Do you like romantic adventures that have suspense? Read this!!! R&R G/H comes soon


Summary: 3 years after the return of Voldemort, people have begun to cope. Like before, they live in fear. In the midst of all this fear, one young girl accidently finds the key to Voldemort's destruction-a small silver ring. When she fully realizes the responsibility of it, something new happens.   
  
You want Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Treasure Planet (hehehe), and Harry Potter? You got it.  
  
~*~  
Prolouge  
  
Ginny swept the porch of the small ice cream parlor she worked at, slowly, and wearily. It was a hot August day, and since it was an ice cream parlor, it had been a busy day. Women bringing children for a special treat, whining rich kids who got what they wanted, a few teens on a date....a typical hot, humid, August day. The sun was setting in the west, and the brilliant colors of pink, purple and blue blended together in a perfect harmony. The few fluffy, white clouds floated lazily, like they could feel the heat, and had slowed down, just like the rest of the world. People had already left their favorite shops and many others, like Ginny, were cleaning the porches. An older man sat drowsily in rocking chair next to Ginny, smoking a pipe. She smiled. "A beautiful day, huh Gerald?" she asked, admiring the sun set. He chuckled. "Yes....'tis isn't it?" he said, snubbing his pipe and standing with the help of an old wooden cane. His scraggly beard was grey with age, and he was going bald, but this was the famous Gerald Cooper, maker of the famous Hogsmeade ice cream sundae. "Back in Africa, when I was a young lad, I would sit and watch the clouds, seeing what animals I could see. My moma would be in the kitchen fussing over the dinner, and papa would sit and laugh..." he said, with a sudden look of nostalgia. Ginny closed her eyes and imagined the scene. "Just like my Nirala was. Always imagining." he said, with a sad smile, that was as warm as spring, yet cold as ice. "Now go on home, Gin. I've kept ya' late anyhow." Gerald said, his natural happiness returning. "Thanks Gerald. Have a nice evening," she said, and leaning the broom against the door post, she hugged him. The old man chuckled, and put his pipe on its hook.   
  
~*_*~  
  
As Ginny stepped into the fire place of Weasly Wizard Wheezes, she yawned the words "to the Burrow" and dropped her handful of Floo Powder. But when she fell onto the floor of ashes, with rocks scattered around and broken glass galore.....she new she had said something wrong. She stumbled to her feet. Taking a few steps, she tried to figure out where she was. Pacing around, she found out quick that what she needed was Floo Powder, or an alternate way out of here. She could almost feel danger. And it was almost as if eyes were watching her every move. Suddenly there was movement. Spinning around to defend herself, Ginny saw none other than a chipmunk. An innocent little chipmunk. Laughing nervously, she turned around again and tripped. Falling face first is alot of fun, and her scream of pain proved it. Something hard had gone into her right hand. Turning over, she took her right hand in her left, only to find a small stream of blood make its way down her wrist. Ignoring it, she looked for the source of the harm. All she found was a small sliver ring. "Well....it is hard." Ginny said to herself. Picking it up and examining it, she found three words: "Hope for Peace". She smiled at them. For some reason they made sense. She sighed and put it on. A surge of warmth ran through her body, and it was so shocking she fell, flat on her butt.....and screamed again. She ripped the ring off her finger and held it at arms length, breathing heavily. After gaping for about two minutes, she put it in her pocket. Now, she wanted more than anything to go home. If anyone could help her with this, it was Dumbledor. And to get in touch with him, she'd need an owl. Which left one choice to her- Tell Harry. 


End file.
